A Match Made in Heaven
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Dean and Castiel are getting married a little further from home than Dean expected. Destiel! General spoilers present.


-Fic based on this picture: gallery/?offset=24#/d3d16uy by NaSyu. Enjoy!-

**A Match Made in Heaven**

"Is this weird? This is weird," Dean says, almost to himself, almost forgetting his brother was there.

"Dean, doing something that's gonna make you happy isn't weird, okay?" Sam assured, clapping his shoulder, offering him a genuine smile. "You guys have put this off long enough; I think enjoying yourselves for a minute won't kill you. And if it does we're in the right place."

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath, wringing his hands to keep them from shaking, so nervous he felt he might faint. "This is freakin' ridiculous! I've been to Hell and back, I lived in friggin' Purgatory for a year and _this_ freaks me out?! It's just Cas…"

He knew why, honestly. He was afraid this was a dream. Some other hallucination cooked up by a Djinn with an awful sense of humor, or some ghost that made you live your biggest fantasy before icing you. Maybe Crowley was getting creative with some Dream Root and none of this was real. He was scared he'd blink and be staring up at the mirrored ceiling of their motel room, alone and wanting again like he had whenever Castiel was gone.

This was real. There was no way it wasn't. This much fear, anxiety and…and _happiness_ that welled and rolled inside him like waves in an agitated ocean was way too real to be imagined. He smiled to himself.

He was getting married, finally, to someone that loved him so much, someone that had lived and died for him so many times, who'd broken his heart because he managed to actually get to it, who pulled him out of the bowels of Hell itself and who'd spent every day watching over him ever since. He'd fallen for him in more definitions than one, treated him as the most precious thing he'd ever seen, looked at him- no, looked _into_ him with those bright eyes of his. Always curious, always caring, always wanting to make him smile.

His angel. His Castiel.

And in a few hours, he'd be able to add husband to that list.

He swallowed, looking up at his brother, who gave another proud smile, patting his shoulder. "Just take a breath, you'll do fine."

"I still can't believe I'm getting…_married_,_" _he said ruefully.

"Well, you wanna make God laugh…" Sam ventured, a little more than proud of himself for the pun. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cute, Sammy." He looked around the hall, staring out the stone balcony lined with magnolias and lilac all wreathed together through the rails. The sun hung warmly in the balmy air, the lightest breeze ghosting over his face. "Heaven got a lot nicer, huh?" He smiled over his shoulder at him, leaning against the doorway. Sam chuckled.

"Helluva lot better than Zachariah molesting our imaginary mom," he remarked. Dean grimaced.

"Dude."

"Sorry."

The door opened and Dean's heart thundered again. "This ain't right, ya know. Disturbin' eternal rest and makin' me wear this stupid thing just so you idjits can get married."

"Sorry to ruin your eternity of paradise by makin' you wear a suit for a couple hours, Bobby," Dean sighed, smiling despite himself, just happy to see him again. He chuckled back, winking at Sam, who grinned back.

"Well, they're ready for you, kid," he said. "God speed."

Dean groaned. "Can we quit with the puns?"

* * *

"Jo, where 'n the hell'd you find that dress?" Ellen asked. Her daughter shrugged.

"I don't know, I opened my closet and there it was," she offered.

"Yeah, that and the other three miles of shoes you've got in there." She leaned forward in her chair, smacking the back of a mullet.

"Ow!"

"Will you show some damn decency and wait to drink 'til the reception?" She demanded. Ash belched aloud before answering.

"Hey, if Dean ain't used to this by now, then I don't know why I'm here," he said, arms up.

"It's either no beer or a jacket with sleeves," she threatened.

He handed the beer over.

* * *

Castiel's wings fluttered nervously where humans couldn't see, fiddling with his clothes, hoping he was presentable enough. This was a big difference from the suit and trench coat he was used to, but this was custom, or it was at one time.

He'd already personally devoted his entire being to Dean long ago, watching over him, being there for him whenever he'd needed him, doing everything he felt necessary to keep him safe, to let him know someone always cared, that he was loved.

So very loved.

Castiel had loved before, sure. He loved his brothers, his sisters, his father, but the love for Dean was different. It felt bigger, brighter and it almost literally burned his heart to think about sometimes. Sometimes he thought it would thunder right out of his chest when Dean came into the room, or looked at him, or smiled at him or…or anything.

He sighed softly, more than ready for this, to officially claim Dean Winchester as his own for the rest of eternity. Even death couldn't part them, and he hoped Dean never wanted it any other way.

He swallowed, taking slow breaths, trying to understand why his palms were sweating and his throat was dry.

"Hey, bro," Gabriel said, knocking and the door cracked, grinning. "Time to shine, man."

"I still don't understand how you're here," he remarked. Gabriel winked.

"Trickster, kiddo. Now come on and get hitched so the rest of us can get drunk."

* * *

"Wow."

Cas looked…hell, Cas looked absolutely beautiful. He'd never say it out loud, not in a million years but…but holy hell. His eyes were bright, nervous and excited. His wings framed his body, translucent, soft. His white and gold clothes matched his own, cape in stay of a veil, he guessed.

"What's the crown for?" He muttered.

"Boy, I told you, that's how shit works up here, now shut up and look at him. He's scared shitless," Rufus spat, glaring at him.

"Sorry, _rabbi_," he smirked, ignoring his own heart fluttering so hard he could barely breathe. He kept his own eyes locked with the angel's, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. Castiel smiled back, soothed by his presence alone, totally unaware of the crowd around him at this point and desperate to get near him.

Dean took his hand when he was close enough, still smiling hard. "This is really happening, right?" He said softly. The angel nodded, squeezing back, voice leaving him briefly before coming back.

"I-I believe so, unless we are under some influence and are sharing the same dream," he offered. Dean laughed, giggled really, ever-still smiling.

"You ready for this?" He asked, heart lodged in his throat.

Another swift breath to still the flipping in his stomach that didn't work. "I think I am."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and, uh, other husband," Rufus said, unsmiling as usual. Dean moved to kiss the angel, incredibly eager. Rufus caught his shoulder. "Hey, nuh uh, forget something?" He glanced down at the glass draped in a handkerchief.

"Rufus, we're not Jewish!"

"Then don't ask the Jew to marry you sons 'a' bitches. Step on the glass or you're not married," he demanded. Dean rolled his eyes, smiling when he saw that Castiel was. With grandeur to appease him, he stomped the glass.

"MAZEL TOV!" Ash hollered alongside Gabriel, standing and clapping, being dragged back down by a smiling Pamela. Dean laughed again, catching Castiel's waist and kissing him deeply. The angel caught his face, wings engulfing them both, deepening the kiss while the crowd in front of them cheered.

They broke away, Dean still laughing, Castiel pecking his neck, so much light bursting from the two of them.

Sam grinned, never having seen his big brother so happy before. He still wished they'd managed to find his mother and father's heaven's up here, but nothing could be completely perfect, could it?

Bobby had his arm around Karen's waist, Gabriel hastily procuring a place for the reception in the adjacent field with Ellen and Jo keeping Ash away from the drinks for another ten minutes.

Dean kissed his angel, his _husband_, again, smiling broadly at him. "So this is forever, right?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded, holding his waist and never wanting to let him go. "You're mine for all eternity."

"I think there's some chicks back on earth that might not like that," he said, smirking, attempting to get a reaction from him. Castiel stared at him.

"I would hope I exceed the importance of your short-lived endeavors with-" Dean caught his lips again, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm just screwin' with you, babe."

* * *

The lanterns hanging from the top of the vast tent gave the room a gentle glow, a soft, slow song playing around them. The whole atmosphere happy and utterly without worry.

Ash had passed out on a table clutching a wine bottle long ago, Jo idly braiding his hair and stifling giggles. Rufus danced with a woman neither Sam or Dean knew, but he was actually smiling at her, serene. Bobby was with his own wife, Sam holding Jessica and watching her as if he'd never leave her again. Ellen leaned against the bar, talking to a man Dean vaguely remembered seeing when he was young while Gabriel tossed peanuts at Balthazar when he wasn't looking.

Castiel was lost, yet again, in Dean's gaze, pressed so close to him he could feel his heartbeat. He watched his eyes, watched his smile crinkle at his eyes when it met them. And he would smile back, never ceasing, his heart so swollen it hurt. Never in his life did he think he would achieve something like this. He never thought he'd want it. To be near Dean like this, to have someone to hold and love, someone with a soul so beautiful, selfless and brave as Dean was. He never thought he'd be lucky enough to be with someone that wanted to hold _him_. That kissed him and lavished him with affections, whether it was in the dark when Sam wasn't around or otherwise.

Dean loved him. He didn't say so very much, but he knew. He could feel it. Like right now when he was holding him so tenderly, swaying back and forth to a song the angel didn't know. But it was nice.

"Pretty sure this is the happiest day of my life," Dean breathed, his forehead pressing against the angel's. Something struck inside the angel's chest that made him beam.

"Mine as well," he whispered. "Damned as I may have been for caring for you as I do, I regret nothing that happened. Getting here to this moment makes ever second worth it." Dean slowly dipped his head, kissing him slowly, passionately, in their own realm on the crowded floor.

"I love you," he said, so soft. Castiel rested his head against Dean's chest, wings ruffled and content, closing his eyes while they danced on.

"I love you too, Dean."

In the back of the room, clouded with shadows a man no one had noticed smiled, a rolled up manuscript under his arm, clothing almost too white. "I knew one of these times you'd find that path, Castiel," he muttered to himself, strolling outside, still unnoticed. "Have a blessed marriage, my child."

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, very cheesy I know. Thank you for reading anyway!


End file.
